Reunion
by Haruna-Hakkai
Summary: Set during pre-ReConnect. Aoba's daily life during his visit to Ren at the hospital after their reunion.
1. Chapter 1

RenAo oneshot requested by another friend.

Set during pre-ReConnect.

Aoba feels nervous as he reach the door to Ren's room. It was only last week he learn about the miracle Sei bestowed upon them. That Ren came back to him in the form of Sei's body.

Aoba has been coming here almost everyday without fail. As if sensing he has important things to do plus how Aoba often look distracted at work, Haga-san allowed him to leave work early.

Tae noticed something was up but it's her style to not pry and wait for Aoba himself to speak up. So she kept a close eye on his strange habit of waking up early and arriving home late and smelling like antiseptic or odours from hospital.

"Okay." The blue haired youth slap his face to make himself snap out of it and focus as he plaster on his bright smile and slide the door open, "Good morning, Ren!"

It's a Sunday and he has a day off from work so Aoba's really happy to spend more time with Ren instead of counting the minutes before rushing to Heibon.

On the bed, Ren turn his gaze from the window to Aoba who take a seat on the plastic chair.

'A - o - b- a.'

Ren mouthed the words of his name with a weak smile.

Aoba felt his emotions well up and nods with a smile too. He can't go all gloomy or troubled when Ren is giving his best to look like he's fine in Aoba's presence.

"So, I brought last night's dinner. Baa-chan made soup and I'm sure the nurse won't mind if you have a taste…"

And that's how they start their routine. Aoba will talk most of the time as his hands move to help Ren on his morning tasks. First is the clean up and wash where Aoba help Ren stand up from the bed and go to the private bathroom.

Next he'll help towelling Ren and prepare a new hospital gown for him before he goes back to resting on his bed. After that is breakfast, they ignore the customary hospital bland food and chow down on Tae's much yummier soup with rice.

Of course this is Aoba's favorite part of helping Ren because he gets to spoon feed him carefully and the look on Ren's expression as he taste the delicious food is just captivating.

Aoba can't stop yearning to bring Ren home and spoil him with any food he wants to eat or any place he wants to go.

He has daydreams where Ren and him, walk hand in hand to familiar streets of his hometown. Somewhere other than this white square room with a small window to the outside world.

Soon, very soon he can do all those things with Ren as long as…

"Ren, we're done with eating. Ready for your morning rehab?"

The brunette nods and automatically reach for his walker.

The nurse told Aoba that Ren will spend his morning walking. Just walking around the hospital garden and sit to rest at one of the benches.

Because Ren only woke up last week, his body is still very easily tired. Even Aoba had to remind him not to push himself despite how eager he is to get better with lots of training and rehab practice on his weak muscles.

This morning's accomplishment is a feat for Ren. He managed to walk a little farther compared to a few days ago. Aoba suspected Ren must have practice on his own when Aoba is away. It seems Aoba's not the only one who's eager for Ren to get better and be discharge from this place.

"Ren, that's enough. Let's rest here." Aoba calls out and points to the nearby bench.

It's the one where the other patients rarely pass by because it's at the back of the hospital and under the largest Ginko tree. Some old folks even teased the young kids that this Ginko tree is haunted.

Ren nods at Aoba's suggestion and waited for Aoba to sit first before he himself settle down.

"Ah, the breeze feels so good." The youth smiles with a chuckle as he brush back his soft long bangs.

Ren smile too in agreement.

It was suppose to be a 10 minute break but Aoba feels like his eyelids are heavy like tons. Maybe it's fine if he close them for a bit.

Just a bit..

"Ao..ba?"

Ren blinks when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

Turned out Aoba fell asleep, his head on Ren's bony shoulder and he look so comfy beside him, Ren didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Ren saw hints of dark circles under Aoba's eyes. Did he stay up again on how to care for a patient and whatnot? Ren suspect the soup that Tae made was actually Aoba's doing because the boy was very well informed about the ingredients and how to make them!

Chuckling, Ren reach out to hold Aoba's hand on his lap.

"I'm… sor…ry.."

With that Ren look determined. He has a goal to achieve that he won't allow himself to fail. He'll be strong and reliable for Aoba. So that Aoba won't worry himself tired over someone like him. He'll get better to be discharge from this place so he can finally protect and watch over Aoba. As his role should be since their birth.

"I'm sorry… and.. tha…nk.. you..Aoba. Wait for me, I'll get better soon and protect you."

—

—-

—-

END?


	2. Chapter 6

"Ren, do you need anything? water? more pillows?" Aoba asked him nervously.

If Ren could speak, he'd apologize and reassure the youth for the 10th time he's fine and comfy.

However talking and moving his limbs seems to sap so much of his energy and he felt useless for only lying on the bed most of the time during Aoba's visit.

It's the third day of Aoba's daily visits and day by day things felt quite awkward now that reality has sets in.

Ren is back.

Back to reality with him where Aoba can touch and hold him physically.

Everything…

Everything is all thanks to Sei's miracle.

However, a looming feeling creep up from the corner of Aoba's heart.

Ren is here but… within Sei's body.

Sei is really gone, then?

It's not that he's not grateful and happy to have Ren back but this feeling… is a little bittersweet.

There's just so many unanswered questions.

How did it happened?

Where was Ren all these time?

Who helped transfer Ren to here from overseas?

Perhaps due to their somewhat awkward situation, Aoba haven't touch Ren after that tearful reunion hug. Unless it's necessary such as helping Ren to the bathroom and help changing his clothes.

Ren noticed Aoba's cautious touches and how he's a little forceful in being cheery around the patient. If only Ren knew what to say to ease his beloved. If only he can be less of a burd—-

"Oh.." Ren blinked.

Aoba jolts out of the plastic chair beside the bed, "w-what's wrong, Ren? are you feeling ill? should I call the nurse?" he bombarded the brunette with questions.

The pale man simply shook his head slowly and lift his hand…

To rub his eyes.

Aoba blinked seeing that simple action.

Ren smile apologetically at Aoba, mouthing a 'sorry' as he continue to rub. The twitching nerves wouldn't stop and it made him rub harder.

The youth kept staring for a second longer before he automatically held Ren's wrist to stop the action.

"A-o-ba?'

*chu*

Ren softly gasped in surprise.

Aoba… kissed him.

To be exact, he kissed his eye.

The annoying twitch stopped as if obeying the command of a master.

Ren felt Aoba's soft lips and… warmth.

As if realizing what he just did, Aoba pull back with pink cheeks!

"S-sorry, Ren! I shouldn't have done that. I.. what's gotten into me, seriously? It's just that I… I saw you looked like you're in pain and I just…" he rambled incoherently as his cheeks redden.

Ren blinked.

And he blinked some more.

He remembered when he was watching out the window and a rascal of a boy fell down. He cried when he injured his forehead. After his mom scolded him, the young woman kissed his boo boo away.

Is this what they meant by 'kissing the pain away'?

Aoba did that… all for him?

Feeling a surge of warmth enveloping his heart, Ren reached out to grasp Aoba's fingers despite the tubes connected to his hand.

The action cause the shorter male to stop babbling and face him.

His cheeks is still burning with embarrassment though.

"T—ank you, Aoba. I fe-t better." He voiced his most sincere feelings.

Aoba was speechless for a bit.

Ren often apologize, however hearing his words of gratitude… actually feels nice.

Finally after so many days of worried thoughts and sleepless nights, Aoba smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"The pleasure's mine, Ren." he cheekily replied with Ren's trademark reply. Grasping Ren's hand in return as their gaze never left each other.

—

—

—-

END?


	3. Chapter 2

Reunion sequel.

"Ren~ I've arrived!" Aoba cheerfully greets as he slide the hospital door open.

*silence*

Aoba immediately went cold. Ren is not on the bed.

Okay, calm down.

Maybe he's just at the toilet.

Opening the door, he's not there too.

"Ren? Ren where are you?"

A flashback of Ren running away from him back at Platinum Jail's Allmate shop causes Aoba to sprint out the room and across the hall.

"No running!" shouts one of the nurses as she was pushing the wheelchair of an old woman.

"Sorry!" he shouts back but unable to slow down his pace.

First of all, he'll go to the head nurse and inquire if Ren has a sudden check up or currently having his rehab session. But when he heard her negative reply, Aoba hurriedly went outside.

The Ginko tree.

No Ren.

The canteen.

No Ren but they're serving Miso soup today until 2pm.

The retro vending machine.

No Ren.

But old man Tanihara is there like usual with his cane and once again retell his tale about building his ship to sail out of Midorijima.

"Where are you?" Aoba asks to no one as he stops for a break and pants lightly.

He needs to calm down, if anything happen they're at the hospital and Ren is in good hands.

But good hands or not, a missing patient is still something serious to worry about.

Just then a flock of birds flew over Aoba's head. Causing him to look up at the clear blue sky…

The same shade as his own hair.

A memory flash in Aoba's mind.

_"…It feels nice not to look up this time."_

"That's it!"

Aoba turn around and went inside the hospital again. He ignores the elevator and tirelessly attack the stairs with his feet.

8th floor…

9th floor..

Aoba kept jogging up those flight of steps.

He saw the sun's ray coming from the dusty door…

"Ren! Ren are you here?" he calls out after slamming the door open.

"Eeek!" one of the trainee nurse shrieks in surprise as she was almost done with the laundry.

"Sorry miss, did you see Ren?" he apologize but eyes darting left to right frantically for a familiar brunette.

She look a little cross but answers him anyway, "over there like usual." After all only one patient will come up here to the roof and not to help her with laundry duty.

Aoba steps closer and saw a familiar backside.

Ren…

Ren is there but he didn't notice Aoba behind him yet.

Because his golden eyes are fixed on the view of Midorijima with an awe expression of a child.

"You can see this from your window just fine, Ren." Aoba lightly scold him.

The taller man gasps in surprise at Aoba suddenly appearing behind him like that.

"A-Aoba?! Is it 9am already?" he looks so surprise at how time passed that quickly he forgot to return to his room before Aoba arrives.

"9:30 in fact." The blue haired youth corrects him, pretending to be still a bit mad.

"I'm sorry Aoba." Ren began his familiar mantra, "I understand I can see the same view from my window but up here… it's more amazing."

Aoba sighs lightly, there's no way he can get angry at Ren not when he look like this.

Standing closer, he watch the view next to Ren.

Enjoying the cool wind blowing past them.

Come to think of it perhaps Ren favor this view up here due to how as an Allmate, he only saw his surrounding at ground level.

Even when Aoba pick him up and let him in his bag, it'll still require Ren to look up at his face when they talk.

Aoba still remember when Ren first got out of bed, without his bandages and started walking, he was so stunned at the change of perspective view!

_"…It feels nice not to look up this time." Ren said after his stunned silence._

_Aoba smiled, "is that so?"_

_"Yes, now I can talk to you eye to eye. Just like a real human."_

Back to reality, Aoba is now faced with a guilty Ren.

"Are you still mad, Aoba?" Ren asks worriedly. You can almost see his imaginary puppy ears droop down on his head.

"No, but next time at least leave a note at your bedside table?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Aoba."

"Or…"

Ren's ears perk, "Or?"

"Or better… take me along with you."

The brunette blinks, "really? you'll come and watch from the roof top with me?"

"Of course! I treasure any moment I can with you, Ren." Aoba smiles warmly.

"It's a promise then." Ren chuckles as his eyes return to the city.

Both of them stare at a distance where they can see the ruins of Oval Tower.

The symbol of their beginning after everything ended.

Aoba reach for Ren's long digits, "We'll always be together… right, Ren?"

"Of course."

At that response, Aoba rests his head on Ren's shoulder with a content smile.

"Together, forever."

—-

—

—

END?


	4. Chapter 3

When Ren woke up, he saw Aoba fell asleep next to him on the hospital bed.

He's sitting on the old plastic chair while he rest his head on his arms that act as a pillow.

Aoba looked so tired, he can see that.

What with waking up early to visit him in the morning, help with Ren's wash and breakfast despite it's the nurse's job to do so. Then he'd rush off to Heibon and work til late noon and then come here again before visitor hour ends. All that running around and never once Aoba stopped to greet him without a smile.

Only now Ren realize how Aoba must have pushed himself to look cheerful and energetic around Ren. Because he takes responsibility over the adult to be his emotional and physical support. The rehab sessions can be frustrating and painful to his weak muscles. All Ren can think about was to get better quick so he can protect Aoba as he was born for that role. He didn't care about pushing past his limit, he just wants to get better as soon as possible.

Ren never realize Aoba's feelings during these hard times. How his reckless actions must have been making Aoba feel sad or burdened by his stubbornness. He should have been more mindful!

Wait, did he even express his gratitude to Aoba yet?

Ren felt so ashamed of himself!

In the midst of his self blaming and frustration, he was interrupted by the feeling of warm digits that covers his cold ones.

"Ren? are you awake?" Aoba asked groggily as he rub his eyes. The crease marks on his cheeks made him look more endearing.

"Yes, good evening, Aoba."

"Good evening." he stretches his sore muscles and grins, "what's the time… oh, ready for dinner? I can go and get the nurse to fetch your dinner— Ren?"

The youth blinks when the brunette stops him with a tighten grip.

"Thank you… Aoba."

"Huh?"

"I must have caused you so much trouble the past three weeks. I apologize. However, I would like you to know that I appreciate your concern and feelings. I'm happy you're here with me everyday. Thank you, Aoba. I'm grateful that I can count on you for supporting me all these time."

Aoba blinks with his mouth agape.

He's pretty sure the nurses didn't upped the dosage of Ren's medicine so what got into him all of a sudden?

But…

Well, that sounded nice.

Ren saying thanks to him feels… nice… and warm inside him.

Perhaps they've been quite tense the past few days. It's great that they spend time together now, actually enjoying each other's company and not worry over matters like rehab or discharging from the hospital.

With a smile, Aoba replied with a firm grip of Ren's hand, "You're welcome. I'll be counting on you too, Ren."

"The pleasure's mine." He smiles back.

END?


	5. Chapter 4

"Well that's all for today Seragaki-san. You'll be discharge this Tuesday."

Both Ren and Aoba look at each other in surprise at the doctor's announcement.

"The… the day after tomorrow? But doctor, isn't that a week earlier than planned?", Aoba asks to make sure.

Judging from Ren's surprise look, Aoba's glad he didn't misheard the old man.

"Indeed, due to your hard word at rehabilitation, I deemed you well enough to leave. However it's required that you come back every 3 weeks for check ups. The nurse will give you your appointment card later…"

Ren didn't hear the rest of the doctor's words.

He's all good now?

Healthy enough to leave this place and stop being a burden to Aoba?

He can finally protect Aoba this time?

Aoba thank the doctor and see him out the door before coming back to sit at the plastic chair with so much excitement!

"This is great! Ren, you can finally come home with me soon!" The youth beam with a beautiful smile before hugging his head in a tight hug.

Ren chuckles and lightly paw Aoba's elbow in return. He can't hug him back fully due to the tubes connected to his hand.

Aoba pull back and look down at Ren's amber eyes with a loving smile. He caress his cheek with his thumb.

"We can finally go home together and live with me…" he says with a soft voice.

"Yes."

"Together, forever…."

"Aoba?"

He blinks and then he saw it… a strong emotion brew behind Aoba's own eyes.

Love…

Yearning…

Suddenly, Ren panic.

He panics when Aoba cups Ren's cheek and slowly bringing their faces closer…

"A-Aoba!"

The boy gasps in surprise and blinks, "yes?"

Ren grit his teeth and look away.

"I'm… I'm sorry but may I have a glass of water? I'm parched."

There was a pause and finally he felt those warm digits left his cheeks as Aoba move away.

"Ren?"

The brunette didn't look back.

"O-oh… sure! I'll be back in a sec."

Aoba's forced laugh at the end made Ren grit his teeth harder.

With Aoba away for a minute or two, he look to the window at his left. Since it's evening now, he can only see his faint reflection.

Pale skin.

Raven hair.

Bony joints.

Except for his own amber eyes and voice, these all used to belong to Sei.

Is it permitted that he hugs Aoba back and take in his scent?

To be the first to hold Aoba's hand without waiting for instructions?

To not feel guilty when he steal touches of his own when Aoba's asleep and his own shivering fingers sift through those soft blue strands?

Is he allowed to… taste those lips? To use this body for his desire?

Ren doesn't believe he has permission to do all these.

Because… how can he ever apologize to Sei for giving into his own selfishness?

Closing his golden eyes, Ren made a decision. Not wanting to cause unnecessary pain, he opt for the choice of restraining himself. This is so that Aoba will not feel sad or confuse.

He didn't care about his own feelings and wants, as long as Aoba is protected.

So when the shorter man came back with the paper cup of cool liquid, Ren change the topic and kept his distance.

He pretend not to notice Aoba's expression when the youth realize Ren kept their polite distance like they were just acquaintances and not literal soul mates.

It's fine this way.

For Aoba's sake, he'll bury his own yearning and love.

"Perhaps you should call Tae-san about the news, Aoba."

"Y-yeah, maybe I should! haha!" Aoba scratch the back of his head with a forced smile, "I'm sure she'll cook us a delicious meal! As a welcome home party for you, Ren." and the boy look away with troubled eyes.

A tension grew in the air between them as Ren look away too.

Reminding himself it's better this way.

For Aoba's sake, it's good enough they can be together like this in reality to fulfill Sei's final wish upon them to be happy together.

It's not necessary for Ren to taint this with his ugly desire…

But… is it really happiness when both of them are silently suffering at this distance between them?

—

—-

—

END?


	6. Chapter 5

The day before Ren got discharged from the hospital, Aoba found him sitting alone at the bench near the garden.

"What's wrong, Ren?"

"A little girl was here just now. She was… talking about her grandpa."

Seeing that look on Ren's face made Aoba ache to hold him.

Instead he asks in a calm voice, despite knowing it's probably not about dolls or candy.

"She asked me if people will wake up from sleeping. From her story I get the gist that the doctors had to stop the life support and she couldn't understand why her grandpa didn't wake up."

"….Ren…"

"And she asked me… do people come back once they went to heaven."

"Come back…?"

"Her mother told her that people go to heaven. It's a nice place and her grandpa will be happy there. But she didn't like it, she wants him to come back and play with her again."

"…."

"So I told her… yes, people do come back. But only on special days."

"Special days?"

"Yes, like… her birthday or… on Christmas. On O-bon festivals. Even on New Years when people go to the temple and pray for a good year. I told her that her grandpa will be back on those special days and she can meet him again then."

"Ren…."

"She listened to me, Aoba. She listened to my words intently…"

"And… how did she reply?"

"She… thanked me and we did the pinky-swear. And she hoped that on those special days, I'll also will meet my special person who went to heaven…"

Both of them thought of an older sibling who bestowed upon them a miracle.

Sei.

Sei's miracle that allowed Ren to come back and reunited with Aoba in reality.

"…was I useful, Aoba?" the taller man ask with such despair in his voice.

Aoba give in and hug his head immediately, "yes! yes, you are. You did an amazing job, Ren. I'm so proud of you. I really do."

Ren grit his teeth and grip Aoba's arm, feeling relief and an unidentified feeling that turmoil within his weak body.

—-

—

END?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Text

After much tossing and turning, he sighed in defeat. He can't sleep yet it's too late to go out for a walk or leave his room. Besides, the nurses who have their night shifts were currently making their rounds to check if the patients are obediently in their bed at this time of the hour. Like the strict wardens of a boarding school, they'll answer to any disobeying patients with their trusty Mr. Injection Needle To The Butt!

What should he do? Ren is bored and restless. He's tired of reading the same old newspaper from yesterday that the head nurse forgot to throw away.

Perhaps he should walk around his room and continue his rehab session here, however the temperature is too cold to get out of the bed. If it's too cold, it'll make him feel achy at his weak muscles and joints. Ren doesn't want to cause that unnecessary pain on Sei's precious body. Considering how he still feel like he doesn't deserve this miraculous gift by Sei yet.

Alone with his thoughts and missing Aoba, he was left to stare at the ceiling. Tilt his head to one side the stain looks like a boat. Tilt to the other and it looks like a coffee cup. Well, this is fun.

*knock* *knock*

Ren blinked and sit up.

Is it time for his medicine? this late? But Ren recalled the nurses here were a little aggressive.

They'd just slide the door open and announced, "Seragaki! Meal time!" or, "Seragaki! Rehab time!" like a strict soldier commander.

He'd always reacted with a "Roger!" as if they're in Rhyme field and the nurse commanded him his attack sets.

One time when Ren came out of the bathroom with only a towel, the head nurse was already at his bedside scolding him for being tardy. It doesn't help that she look like Yoshie without the bubbly nature. Ren was helpless in how to deal with her so most times he just obeyed all her instructions and commands.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"J-just a minute!*, he scrambled to get out of his toasty bed and drag himself to the door with his heavy feet…

No one.

Odd, he look out the dark hallway and it's empty on both sides.

Was he imagining things?

*knocks*

This one sounded a little discouraged and weaker.

That sound… it seemed to be from…

Unsure what to expect, Ren carefully close the door before turning towards the glass window.

It can't be…

Pulling the curtains aside, Ren's jaw dropped.

"Aoba!?"

Aoba from outside the window in thick sweater and hoodie waved as he hugged a thermos. He patiently smile back at Ren and pointed to the window lock repeatedly.

"R-roger!" he replied and proceed to unlock the lock.

"Ah, quick, hold this! The security guy is coming closer!" Aoba practically threw the thermos at Ren's bony hands before climbing into the room from the window.

Once inside, the blue haired youth then slam the window close before yanking the curtains to cover the pitch dark night view.

Ren was left standing with a dumb expression as he held the warm thermos, "A-Aoba?"

He didn't know where to begin.

"Hey." His beloved grinned back guiltily before taking the thermos from his hand and took Ren's hand in his. Leading them back to the bed. "Sorry I surprised you."

"Not at all. But… Aoba, did you really… sneaked into the hospital at 3 am in the morning?"

Aoba chuckled at his cute expression, oh how he wanted to ruffle Ren's hair.

"Yeah, I'm here now, right?"

Ren was still dumbfounded, "…why?"

He's happy. Extremely happy to see Aoba right now. But at the same time conflicted because… why? why go so far for him?

Aoba looked away with a blush as he scratch his cheek, "w-well… I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you."

"See… me."

"Y-yeah and… I… I think I heard your voice… I don't know how to explain it, it's like I can hear your voice in… my head rather than hearing it. And like… you were calling my name."

"Aoba…" Ren suddenly felt a sense of deja vu.

He know that feeling really well. How he can hear Aoba's voice in his mind. Back when he was still at a hospital abroad.

"Before I know it… I was down at the kitchen, made you hot soup and, well, here I am. It was a long shot though, of course I thought you'll be asleep by now but… I wanted to see you."

Aoba said this with earnest eyes at Ren who sit beside him on the creaky bed.

"I… wanted to see you. I can't wait for tomorrow, I wanted to see you now. I knew you were probably sleeping but… what if you were not? what if you were awake too… like me? so I knocked the glass window. It was really hard, you know. Every time I heard a sound, I quickly hide behind the bushes because tonight there's a new security guard on duty and the rookie took his job so seriously."

Ren felt… warm. Like, he's being embraced by a pair of warm wings.

Aoba wanted to see him.

Aoba… went through all that trouble, left home when it's this dark and cold… just to see him.

This must be selfish on his part but… he felt happy. Is he allowed to feel this happy? That Aoba… wanted to see him just as badly as he wanted to see Aoba. Ren felt helplessly happy he doesn't know how to deal with this overwhelming human emotions.

Forgetting his manners of asking permission, Ren grasp Aoba's cold digits, "thank you, Aoba."

"Ren…"

"You were right, I wanted to see you. I was planning to wait outside at the entrance gate so that I can spot you when you arrive tomorrow— er, today, this morning." he rambled, "I… know we only last met several hours ago but… I missed you… too."

Aoba blushed at his sincere words and press their foreheads together, "I'm… glad to hear that, Ren."

"Aoba."

They enjoy that intimate silence between them.

No words needed, just content smiles at each other as they held hands and sit close.

"Seragaki! Are you awake?"

A booming voice announced from behind his door which made both Aoba and Ren jumped from the bed.

"Seragaki? answer me!"

Ren, without thinking, pulled Aoba into his arms and lay down on their side before yanking the white sheet of blanket over them.

"Seragaki? I'm coming in!", the door slide open as the head nurse stepped inside.

The brunette on the bed pretend to look sleepy and look over his shoulder, "yes, Nakamura-san? is it morning already?" he force a yawn. Hoping that sounded convincing enough like a human.

Nakamura the strict nurse scanned the room with her piercing gaze, "I think I heard another person's voice from this room."

She couldn't sound any different like those warden from a religious boarding school for girls there.

Ren protectively held Aoba close in his arms under the sheets.

Unaware that Aoba was beet red with a racing heart. The strong beat of his chest is not due to the fear of being caught by the nurse but because Ren… hold him tight. Aoba can smell his scent. Aoba can feel Ren's heat. Under the sheets, feeling Ren's big palms on his back and hair, it felt so good.

They haven't been this close since his Scrap at the beach.

It felt really really good that Aoba couldn't help but snuggled closer under Ren's chin. Stealing this chance to touch the taller man since Ren has been oddly cautious whenever Aoba initiated more than just innocent touches between them.

While Aoba basked in Ren's warmth, he almost missed out how his beloved calmly answer back the nurse's interrogative questions, "is that so? must be from Tsuyoshi-san next door. He was coughing badly."

"I see. I shall page Nurse Matsumoto to check up on him."

"Yes, that is a recommended suggestion." Ren wasn't being sarcastic but with his expressionless face the nurse just assumed he said it like that due to how she interrupted his beauty sleep.

Well you're not the only one whose burning the midnight oil here, son.

On the other hand, Ren may act casual and relaxed with the pretense of being sleepy, he himself is super nervous if Nakamura saw through his act and yanked the sheets off him to discover Aoba.

"…..well then, good night Seragaki. Your rehab session tomorrow shall begin by 11 am. Be sure to be there at the room prompt."

"Understood."

Despite her parting words, she still glance around the room as if Ren was hiding someone.

"Do you need extra pillows?"

Ren's mask of composed expression almost crack, "not at all. I'm fine with one pillow. Thank you."

Back when he was an Allmate, one pillow was enough anyway.

"Hmm…"

And without another word she left and slide the door closed.

Due to his sharp sense of hearing, Ren waited until the tapping sound of her sandals recede before pulling the blanket off them, "Aoba! Are you ok?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Aoba sit up and took a deep breath.

Face flushed and his wet bangs plastered to his cheeks, "y-yeah, it was quite warm in there but I'm fine. Thank you Ren and I'm sorry. I almost got you into trouble." he bit his lower lip with guilt.

Ren's heart skipped a beat at that look and rest his palms on Aoba's shoulder to put a bit of distance between them before his body reacted any more.

"I-It's fine. Oh! the thermos. Where is it?"

Aoba held it up with both hands under his hoodie, "with me all the time. Thankfully I screwed it tight or else your bed will be such a mess right now."

Ren sighed a relief too and smiled affectionately, "shall we have some? as an early breakfast?"

The other male laughed, "at 4 am? well why not?" and they both climbed out of the bed, still cautious in case of any strict nurses breathing down their neck so they talk in whispered voices and move around with soft foot steps.

"This… is kinda fun." Ren commented as they sit next to each other on the bed with both a cup of soup.

"Why?"

"I think this is what they call a… slumber party? I heard one of the girls, who visited her grandfather, requested her mother to give her permission to attend her friend's pajama party. She reason with having late night snacks and movie watching and make up. She also mentioned other things that I could not catch but it sounded interesting."

Aoba had to cover his mouth trying to imagine that.

Them? having a slumber party? Tae would yell at the both of them for making such a racket upstairs!

"Once you're discharged, we'll have a slumber party of our own, Ren." he promised his partner with an excited smile.

Ren perked up and Aoba can see the imaginary puppy ears with wagging tail behind him, "really?"

"Sure! We'll watch Hachiko and I'll make us some light snacks too."

He never heard of that movie title before but it must be pretty interesting since he knew Aoba's picky with his movie choices like his music taste.

"I'll work hard on my rehab session then, Aoba. Wait for me."

Aoba smiled warmly and rest his head on Ren's shoulder, "sure, and I'll cheer you from the sideline, Ren. We'll go through this together."

"Yes."

They smile at each other sit closer to enjoy their shared warmth. So glad to be together like this as if they're the only two awake in this world.

—-

—-

—

END?


	8. Chapter 8

"Seragaki-san, good afternoon!"

Ren smile back at the bubbly nurse at the reception counter, "good afternoon, Miura-san."

Aoba sighs behind him, "that's the 5th girl so far. What happened during the weekend I wasn't here, Ren?"

The brunette look over his shoulder at his beloved that wheels his chair, "nothing particular happened. I helped stop a man from indecently touching one of the nurses last Saturday."

"Oh… eh? you what?"

"He was holding some sort of small device and going around suspiciously close to the nurses. Turned out he held a camera and took shots of their.. um.. under the skirts."

Aoba is speechless.

"After the police came to fetch him, I saw a boy playing cards by himself. He explained they're called Vanguards or something. Then we ate at his room. Hirasawa-san, Head Nurse of the Children Ward, thanked me for talking to the boy since he never touch his food unless with someone he liked. Kenji-kun liked to touch my hair though, he said it's so fluffy."

"I… I see." Aoba answers between clenched teeth. Some brat get to touch Ren's hair other than him?!

"Sunday was an entirely different day. There was a temporary black out." Ren continue on with a thoughtful tone.

"Black out?!"

"Yes, and some of the elderly patients were afraid. They were unable to move due to their wheelchair was break-locked. I was on my crutches that time and I thought to myself how would Aoba react in a situation like this and follow your example. I kept calm and stay by their side for I calculate their eyes must not have adjust to the darkness yet. Then I heard the sound of the nurses' footsteps. I gave them instructions as they reached us and together we left the building safely until the electricity was recovered. After that the elders were utmost kind to me. They often asked their nurses to give me oranges every morning."

Aoba is speechless. Again.

"Sometimes the nurses come to my room even when I didn't call for them. They'd give me magazines to read or change the flower vase beside my table. Often times they offer if I need a sponge bath since it's nearing summer now or at night they'd check up on me if I need an extra blanket. The nurses are really considerate that they'd even fluff up my pillow for me."

A vein popped on Aoba's forehead.

Such special attention given to Ren.

His Ren!

"Anyway, I was talking about the elders who gave me oranges."

"Ah yeah, you once told me about him. Old man Tainaka right?"

"Yes, Tainaka Ishii-san. Apparently his grandson, Itou-san, runs a grocery store and often visit with a basket of fruits. Tainaka-san is tired of oranges so he gave some to me."

"Ren… all these about the pervert and the blackout… why didn't you tell me?"

"I was about to. Over a cup of tea and oranges. Because I was hoping if Aoba can peel them for me. You always peeled them without much mess during New Years, Aoba. Do you remember?"

Aoba slowly nods, yeah, during new years it's his favourite past time to enjoy his day off from Heibon by sleeping under the Kotatsu and watching the Kohaku Utagassen.

Chuckling, Aoba shakes his head. Still in disbelief at what have happened so much when he was busy during the weekend.

"I'll teach you how to peel the oranges back at your room, Ren."

"Like how it ended up as a starfish?" he perk up and Aoba can almost see the imaginary wagging dog tail behind him.

Making him grin wider, "yes, like a starfish."

"Thank you, Aoba. You have my gratitude."

Now Aoba really end up laughing at Ren. No wonder the nurses can't take their eyes off his soul mate.

"Ren, I should be thanking you for doing your best on your own last weekend. I'm proud of you!"

The taller man ends up mute due to how Aoba saw a tint of pink from Ren's ears. Being considerate of his feelings, he just wheel him back to his room in content silence. The nurses can have their turn ogling the man but next time Aoba will step in to claim what's his.

Sorry about that girls, Ren belongs to him.

—-

—-

—

END?


End file.
